The present invention provides for color matching and coordination of LED-based illumination. The present invention has particular applicability to gaming PCs, in which context LEDs make important aesthetic as well as utilitarian contributions.
Many prior-art computers use LEDs as indicators, e.g., for “power on” or “disk in operation”. Use of LEDs has gone beyond utilitarian, e.g., they can be used to illuminate a logo for brand-name recognition. Gaming computers, like the Blackbird, available from Hewlett-Packard Company, are often seen as a “statement”; aesthetics are important to that statement, and LEDs are an important part of that aesthetic.
Where aesthetics are a concern, precise colors are required for color matching and coordination. If matching LEDs are required, having one of them slightly off color can ruin an effect. Likewise, if LEDs are supposed to output coordinated colors, the effect can be muted or ruined if one of the LEDs outputs the wrong shade of its color.
However, selecting LEDs that match each other or specific colors is not trivial. Different manufacturers typically use different processes to manufacture LEDs. A given manufacturer may use different processes for LEDs of different specifications, e.g., power output levels. Even LEDs of the same specification and manufactured by the same process can differ from batch to batch. If matched LEDs are required, one approach is to select them from the same batch or bin. However, this selectivity can involve extra costs and is subject to problems when an LED needs to be replaced. Finding Precisely coordinated LED colors can be even more challenging, as this cannot be accomplished by selecting from a common bin. What is needed is a better approach to precise color for LED illuminating for gaming PCs and other contexts.
Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.